Crash the Mode
by Laughing.Thalia
Summary: I don't care if Bart Allen is changing time or not if there's one thing Doctor Who taught us it's that there are fixed points in time and Wally dying that's one of them. Impusle knows Kid Flash will die on the 20th June but Wally's a hero, he will save others at the expense of his own life. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE. Don't ask me to add more chapters.


**A/N: After the line break it sort of follows the events of the last episode of season 2 but before that it's just randomly placed in May 2016 just cuz. BTW I checked the Young Justice Wikia page and June 20** **th** **is actually when Wally dies (RIP Walman). It's not the best written story out there but this literally came out of nowhere. I don't ever and I mean EVER write fics with Bart/Impulse in them, I don't think I connect with him enough to write him but I just had to write this and as you will see this will fail to work without Bart unless I had somehow written Booster Gold into this.**

Bart sat on the sofa with Wally and Tim watching Jaime and Beastboy play call of duty. Batman had banned it from Mount Justice but Nightwing had snuck it past the Bat somehow using secret bat family techniques. Batgirl wandered in, her hair was a mess and she looed like she had just woken up. Tim laughed "Hey Barbara, a robin called they want their nest back."

Barbara glared at him "Hey Boy Blunder want to shut up?"

"Testy testy." He held his hands up in mock surrender. Bart exhaled through his nose trying to hide his laughed whilst simultaneously trying to tell Tim to not antagonise her

"I'm not in the mood for this." Her eyes fell upon the digital clock in the corner of the TV screen "Oh no! It's 10 O'clock! Why didn't Dick wake me! It's the 10th of May I have a computer class in half an hour!" She ran from the room grabbing a comb from her utility belt.

Tim yelled after her "You're seriously using your belt to hold your comb!?"

"Shut up Tim!" then she disappeared into her room

Bart froze "The Tenth of May? 2016?"

"Yeah..." Wally answered confused "Why? What's wrong?" He laughed "Some world ending event that you learnt in history class happen today?"

Bart yelled at him "Don't joke about that! You don't understand how close you are!"

Wally's and everyone else' eyes widened, Jaime and BB's characters both got shot by the opposing team and lost their game "What?"

"I- I'm not allowed to say. Batman said I'm not allowed to say. Everyone told me I'm not allowed to say and I know I'm not supposed to say."

"If it's a world ending event I think we should know..."

Bart closed his eyes "But it's not world ending until I tell you what happens." he opened his eyes and everyone was shocked to find tears in his eyes "Wally I need you to promise me something."

"Sure little Flash."

"On June 20th 2016... don't do it."

"...Don't do what?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

LINE BREAK

Wally along with the rest of Young Justice and the Justice League watched as Barry (Flash) and Bart (Impulse) ran around the chrysalis in the middle of the North Magnetic pole (Not to be confused as the North Pole hey are slightly different). Barry yelled into his earpiece "It's not enough! We're not fast enough!"

Wally's eyes widened, _'It was June 20_ _th_ _2016'_ , He couldn't just stand by and watch as the world ended. "I'm sorry Bart-"

"Wally you idiot don't do it!"

"-I'm going to have to break my promise." He took a deep breath and ran

"WALLY!" Impulse screamed with enough heartfelt anguish to power 1000 emos for a decade "WALLY YOU PROMISED ME!"

Barry asked confused "What are you two talking about? Wally what are you doing?"

Wally kept running faster and faster until he had reached his maximum speed, he ran around the chrysalis with his uncle and his... uncle's future relative "Keep running Uncle Barry, you too Bart. I'm choosing this. I chose this."

Bart stated"But-"

"We have a world to save."

Bart nodded "I just want you to know... You were totally Crash."

Wally smiled sadly "You too kid, you too. How about we stop the mushy stuff and Crash the Mode."

As the ran Bart bit back his cries as Wally was hit with residual energy. It was all being siphoned off of him, the slower of the flashes. In his ear her heard Blue Beetle "Cease? Cease to what?"

Then Wally disappeared and the chrysalis energy finally dissipated.

Bart knelt in the snow where Wally had been seconds before and tried to piece back together a person he could not see, a body he could not feel. As fast as they were they couldn't save everyone.


End file.
